


Escape

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Horror, Mutation Stage: Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: Jaspar gets out during the journey, it's not pretty.
Kudos: 1





	Escape

The moment the klaxon sounds the rat-girl takes off running. No chance for Vira to explain things, she leaps straight to (unfortunately probably the correct) conclusion and she’s gone. Vira sighs, downs the remains of her drink and sets off at a more measured pace. No point getting there before security after all.

Her crew snap into line as she approaches, but all of them are apologetic. They did not stop the rat-girl, who scrambled around them like a mad thing. “Running like her life depended on it”, they all tell her. Except she was running the wrong way.

With more and more of her security force forming up around her Vira’s confidence that they can contain the situation grows. Whether the breach is the cargo or an incursion they are well equipped for a fight. Then the first witness claws past her, wild eyed, heedless of her shouted orders. The mechanical alarm is drowned out by shouting and screaming, the ordered retreat has given way to panic. Another nearly runs into her, and the stench carried on his tattered clothing confirms her fears.

Ahead the rat-girl ducks under an attempt at a cordon, one of the security team grabs her, she slows but isn’t stopped. Part of her comes away with his hand as he backs off swearing. She doesn’t go back for it. 

Vira’s force advance cautiously now. The smell is choking, the walls are dented and buckled and one of her team finds shredded remains of clothes, but no body. Patches of the walls and floor are sticky. The stench of blood, rotten meat and animal musk intensifies. She gags.

The screaming starts again and she forces herself forward, past the discarded shreds of clothing and pools of saliva. The door to one of the bunk rooms has been torn off. Inside is carnage.

The cargo has the rat-girl pinned down, one hand searching for her neck while the bulk of his attention is on trying to bolt the remains of his previous victim. He hasn’t recognised her. So much for her claims about having the thing tamed. Vira curses.

The creature rears its head, face splattered with blood, still gulping down entrails. The hatred in its eyes shocks her. She is frozen in place but the security team fire without waiting for her command.

The beast flinches, but they’ve miscalculated. The arm moves faster than something that large ought to and swats them all to the floor. She barely has time to scream.


End file.
